Behind the Scenes at Redbeard Studios
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: You've got to see the actual story take place, but do you know what goes on behind the scenes at Redbeard Studios? Join up with Speedy Scoop and Nosey Writer for a glimpse to what it takes and what the ordinary ponies life is like when making the movies.


"This is Canterlot Prime Time bringing you the latest on what's going on in Equestria. Today we're bringing you what is going on just five miles north of Ponyville where Redbeard Studios is planning something very big with Rubyfire Pictures. Our two reporters, Speedy Scoop and Nosey Writer have had time to sit down and talk with many of the ponies there. We're also going through asking about how it's like to make these movies. Back to you, Lunar Fire."

"Thanks, Bright Help," Lunar Fire replied. "All that coming up at seven for tonight's big block as we'll get to see what goes on behind the scenes there for the first time."

As the news flickers off, a group of ponies were sitting in the break room at Redbeard Studios waiting for the reporters to arrive when the owner of the studio, a blue earth pony by the name of Darth Redbeard, walked in.

"Well everypony," he began. "I hope you'll are ready for the interviews. We won't have any idea of what questions they'll ask us, but be careful not to give too much away of what's planned. However, Rubyfire Pictures is here as well so they'll be in the interview as well for the upcoming project."

"So that means many of the new cast will be needed?" Twilight asked.

"That's correct, Twilight," Celestia answered. "Some of them are in the cafeteria getting their food while one is still in his trailer." Celestia turned to Luna who nodded and walked off to get the only cast member from Redbeard Studios that was missing.

"So what are the ponies from Rubyfire Pictures like?" Spike asked, still trying to get used to his pony form. Ever since the very first movie they made, he was still a pony, but would sometimes be a dragon depending on the picture that was under production.

"I honestly have no idea," Redbeard replied. "I've only talked with Rubyfire a few times at our film meetings but we've never met each other's cast and crews. This will be the first time I've met any of them."

Darth went over and got himself a mug for his coffee as more of the cast at Redbeard Studios entered. One was a familiar face to the group, as being the only pony to both help write and cast in a movie without much trying out. Trilby was known for being the type of pony that could make a song into a powerful speech and when it came to acting, could be as suave as a Colt Bond villain.

"Morning Trilby," greeted Button Mash. The two had become close friends after the second movie ever produced. Turns out, after the prank that was pulled on Button that wasn't even in the original planned script, Button ask for Spike to help play a prank on Trilby. Even though the prank didn't work, as it backfired on the two colts, they all got a laugh and became close friends.

"Alright," Cadance began. "We're just waiting on Luna to get the last one from his trailer and for the cast and crew from Rubyfire Pictures to arrive."

As Cadance finished, Luna arrived with another dark blue earth pony with a blazing red mane.

"Glad to see you up, Crimson," Celestia laughed as she saw his mane and fur completely soaked. Everypony laughed, finding out how Luna woke Crimson up.

"Can somepony just use an alarm to wake me?" Crimson asked in his deep voice. The upcoming project would be his first time on screen as most of his time was spent helping out with the set. "It would make it a lot easier and less of a mess to clean up."

You sleep through anything, Crimson," Luna laughed. When Crimson had first arrived, everypony found out how much of a heavy sleeper he was. This gave Celestia, Luna, and Discord the perfect target for any pranks.

Unfortunately for Celestia and Discord, they learned pretty quick that whatever they pulled on Crimson, he would pull back just as bad. Now, only Luna is left trying to prank him and is the only one succeeding, but nopony knows why.

"Ponies, the cast and crew from Rubyfire Pictures will be here any minute and we don't even have this place cleaned up!" Light yelled. Light was a pink unicorn mare that had arrived with her husband, Hope, a green earth pony stallion, and Crimson, Hope's foster father when Hope's parents had passed away. All three of them stayed close after Hope and Light moved out, starting up their own potion business.

As the members of Redbeard Studios got up to start cleaning, five ponies rushed in, crashing over one of the tables. Unfortunately, it was the table that had Discord and Crimson sitting there, drinking their morning coffee.

"Stone Edge, Star Storm, Nova Blast, Jet Stream, Night Shade!" a blue kirin yelled as he walked into the room. "Apologize to them right now!"

"Ah, Rubyfire!" Darth exclaimed. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Darth," Ruby replied. "Sorry for those five. They always do this whenever we go anywhere." The two turned and saw Discord and Crimson tying them up with Applejack's lasso.

"Where did you two get my lasso from?" Applejack asked. While she was glad that the five who ran in and made a major mess get punished, she didn't like how Discord and Crimson got her lasso from her trailer.

"You left it on set during the last scene we shot of Caramelues," Discord explained. "From when Caramel."

"No spoilers, Discord," Celestia reminded. "The last thing we need is for others to know what's to come for these movies."

"Then where's the fun?" Discord pouted. As Celestia and Discord continued to banter, Darth and Ruby were discussing the upcoming movie.

"If you don't mind me asking," Darth began. "Why did you want to use our studio for this? You guys have a large one as well."

"It's mostly because we need more cast and you got that part for the movie," Ruby answered. "Also, for this we'll need two studios working on it since it's larger than anything you've done."

"True," Darth agreed. "Mine is known for small series while your's as a giant one going on right now. If we both get this one worked on together, it'll make the job easier and the budget can be higher."

"How many bits did Celestia give you for the movie?" Ruby wondered.

"I got 6.8 million bits," Darth answered. "You?"

"7.1 million bits," Ruby replied. "That's why more than enough and you've also been getting bits from the movies you've produced so we'll have enough to help get the next part ready."

"Right," Darth nodded. "Now we better get everypony ready for the interview. Last thing we need is for our cast and crew to give us a lot of trouble." Darth and Ruby faced their cast and crews. "Attention. The interviewers will be here shortly so here's how we'll do it. Ruby's cast will go first followed by my cast. For mine, it'll be Twilight and Company, The families, Spike with the CMC and other foals, Special cast, the Princesses, and finally Ruby and myself. Now be sure to not reveal too much Discord." Darth gave Discord an evil look, remembering what almost happened with one of the last crew members that was fired for almost spoiling one of the movies to the public.

An alarm soon sounded, alerting everypony to the arrival of the interviewers.

"Places everypony!" Ruby commanded as they all sat down at the tables to finish eating while Darth and Ruby went out to greet the reporters.

"Welcome to Redbeard Studios," Darth greeted as Speedy Scoop and Nosey Writer were escorted in. "I am Darth Redbeard and this is Rubyfire. Please come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, Darth," Speedy Scoop said as he and Nosey Writer sat down in the interview room.

"So who will be interviewing first?" Nosey asked, as she got her paper with questions out for the interview.

"That would be my cast," Ruby answered. "If you'd like, I'll go and get them for you."

"That would be great," Speedy replied. Could we also have some water as well?"

"Certainly," Darth and Ruby left to get what was needed.

"Alright," Ruby said as he re-entered the dining room. "My cast let's get out there." Stone, Jet, Storm, Star, Nova, Shade, and Ishamael got up and walked out. As they entered the room, they all sat down as water was passed out.

"Now let's begin," Speedy said.


End file.
